


Forgetful Drunk

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Language, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, USUK - Freeform, birthday fic, drunk Alfred, jealous alfred, married au, protective alfred, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A birthday fic for pyocchan on tumblr <3Summary: Arthur and Alfred are at a club when Alfred gets a little too drunk and forgets some rather important information.





	Forgetful Drunk

Francis caught Arthur by the arm, and in between a pulse of lights he pulled him closer to talk to him. The club they were in was loud tonight and nearly filled from wall to wall with little places to move unless you plastered yourself to the side. Arthur had moved out with some of the other omegas to dance around for a bit, although he was starting to get tired. In addition to this, a throng of alphas had moved to join the omegas as well, but Arthur wasn’t interested in picking up anyone new. The only reason he was here was because a beta friend of his had a party earlier that night for the promotion they’d received at their job. They’d gathered everyone up at their house before suggesting they move to the bars and the clubs.

“What is it?” Arthur asked.

“Your husband,” Francis retorted.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around, as if the alpha would suddenly be standing next to them. He couldn’t see past anyone, consumed in the crowd. Francis dragged him out from the throng of alphas surrounding them and to the edges. They moved towards the bar and Arthur was worried. Had Alfred done something wrong? Was he injured? Why had Francis come to get him?

He saw Alfred sitting on a bar stool laughing and shouting at the bartender. It was quite a rare sight to see Alfred so drunk, Arthur almost wanted to film it. It was normally himself getting drunk and wasted beyond all remembrance. Alfred always complained about having to take care of his drunk ass which is why Arthur had kept it low on the alcohol consumption for the night. One of them had to be sober at least to deal with the other. He wondered just how much alcohol Alfred had consumed up to this point, though. He had a high tolerance, being an alpha, and usually didn’t strain those limits.

“Someone challenged him to some drinking contest, or so he said,” Francis said. “I’m beginning to think he was the one challenging others and lost control of himself.”

Arthur nodded. Alfred had a very competitive nature. It would make sense. He was slightly happy, although. Alfred being this drunk meant Arthur would have an excuse to leave and take him home. He was feeling the need to sleep and not be around so many people, his omega instincts kicking in more. He’d liked the club and bar scenes back in college but now he was a bit older and with a job and… married for god’s sake. He flushed slightly. The idea that the alpha was his mate, although if you’d ask Arthur back in college if he would have been married at this point he would have laughed until he’d run out of air.

As it was, having a husband meant he now had more responsibility to look after the other. He headed over to where Alfred was and slid into a bar stool next to him. Alfred drew his attention away from the bartender he’d been annoying and blinked at Arthur. Arthur suddenly was enveloped in a scent of arousal and attraction, which wasn’t new to him but Alfred usually kept himself more reserved when they were out in public. Arthur blamed the alcohol.

Before he could get a word in Alfred was already speaking.

“Oh my god you are probably the h-hot- most beautiful omega I have ever seen,” Alfred blurted out, his words weren’t slurred but they were very loud so a lot of people at the bar, even in the noise of the crowd and music, turned their attention to Alfred. Arthur flushed, glancing around.

“Alfred please quiet down- we need to-”

“You know my name?” Alfred asked loudly then looked guilty and grinned sheepishly at Arthur. “You know my name?” he repeated, whispering.

Arthur smelled the reek of alcohol on his breath. “What do you mean? Of course I know you’re name I-”

“Holy shiiit,” Alfred responded. He set down the drink in his hand then looked at the beta next to him. He pointed at Arthur. “This omega knows me.” The beta nodded politely and Arthur mouthed a sorry.

“Alfred we need to go home now, you’re too drunk.”

“Home? With you?” Alfred started shaking his head. “I’m sorry I can’t go home with an omega as beautiful as you. I’m drunk.”

“You’re not making any sense Alfred. It’s because you’re drunk that I need you to come home with me.”

“I-I might kiss you,” Alfred said, going to pick up his drink. Arthur took it from him. There was only a little bit left so he downed the rest, making sure Alfred couldn’t have anymore. He motioned to the bartender for the tab and to cut Alfred off.

Alfred looked him up and down and the scent of his arousal only increased. He was eyeing Arthur’s lips and Arthur had to look away.

“C’mon love let’s go home…” Arthur tried to soothe Alfred into standing up.

“Are you dating anyone?” Alfred asked. He leaned onto the counter, resting his head in his hand. He attempted to wink at Arthur but it came out more as a blink instead. “You’re reaaallly pretty,” he flushed with his words.

“Yes it’s-”

“Wowowow…what a… what… to be to have someone like you,” Alfred tsked. He seemed put off that Arthur was dating someone and this made Arthur even more frustrated. Alfred was so incredibly drunk he seemed to have forgotten that they were married.

“Alfred… you’re the one I’m dating, in fact, we’re-”

Alfred busted out laughing, voice even louder than before. He clutched his sides, making a show of his laughter. He patted Arthur’s arm gently, hand resting there for a moment before pulling his hand away. He looked at his hand in awe then looked back up at Arthur and grinned. “You’re funny you know that? Funny and pretty.” He turned to the beta he’d annoyed before. “Hey did you hear his joke? He says we’re dating. Me, with him? Hahahaha he’s really pretty don’t you agree? Hey don’t you think he’s pretty?” Alfred had started nudging the beta and Arthur took the moment to grab Alfred’s arms and attempt to stop him.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized. “I’m trying to get him to go home, really.”

The beta just nodded at the two of them then stood up and walked off with his drink. Arthur sighed. How could Alfred have gotten so completely drunk he forget they were married? Why did he also doubt that Arthur would want to date him…? Alfred was a very charming and very desirable alpha. He shook his head. He would talk about it with Alfred when he was sobered up. But for now the goal was to convince Alfred to go home and make him remember. The bartender came back and Arthur paid for the drinks with his card.

Alfred suddenly lurched forward and Arthur was afraid he was going to pass out or puke. He moved to catch him from hitting the counter. “Alfred?” he asked, concerned.

Alfred held up a hand. “I’m fine I’m fine,” he wavered then settled. “Just dizzy for a second…” He looked at Arthur again. “Hey you’re really cute and oh my god is that a ring?” He seized Arthur’s hand in his own and brought it up to his face to look at it. Arthur could feel hot breath on his palm and wrist as Alfred examined the ring.

“You’re married???” the alpha whined.

Arthur felt his patience wearing thin. “That’s what I tried to tell you earlier Alfred we’re-”

“Damn….” Alfred let go of Arthur’s hand and pouted at him. “I was gonna… I was gonna ask you on a date but you’re married… Whoever person… You are with is very lucky you tell them Alfred said that.” He shook his head and nodded it too.

Arthur wanted to whack his head on the counter. This couldn’t be more frustrating. Alfred was far too drunk. He needed to find Francis to come help him- maybe Alfred would remember Francis, since it seemed he couldn’t remember Arthur.

“Hey so why isn’t your… why isn’t your mate here with you?” Alfred asked. “You’re so pretty why would they leave you alone like that?” Alfred started sitting up more, or trying too. He looked miffed, upset that Arthur would be alone. Arthur twitched. “I mean if I were, if we were then I would be with- at- by your side.” Arthur bit his lip. Patience. Remember patience, he thought to himself. “It’s really too bad that you’re already married…”

“I’M MARRIED TO YOU.” He grabbed the alpha’s hand and shoved it into his face, showing him his ring. Before Alfred could respond Arthur let his hand go and growled. “Stay here,” he ordered. “I’m going to find Francis so we can take you home. If you’re not at this bar stool when I return you’re sleeping on the couch!” He jumped down from the barstool, glaring at Alfred who looked shocked and like he was still attempting to process what Arthur had just said. Arthur marched off back into the crowd, trying to locate Francis quickly and easily. The thing that upset him the most was the fact that even though he had been mated by Alfred, they were married, Alfred’s scent was probably still all over him, the drunkard still hadn’t pieced together any of the information and had somehow forgotten Arthur. He huffed. Some people felt the anger in his scent and moved to the side for him, so it made navigating the crowd a bit easier.

He spotted Francis on the edge of the throng of people talking with a couple others and was headed his way when he was suddenly stopped by another alpha blocking his path. He went to move around him but the alpha stepped in front of him again. Arthur looked up in confusion and saw the alpha grinning at him.

“Why don’t you dance? You look upset… an omega like you shouldn’t be so frustrated… relax…” he said easily, swaying in a way that blocked Arthur’s escape.

Arthur frowned. “I don’t want to dance. If you would please move out of my way…” he said through gritted teeth.

If an omega was mated, alphas knew well enough to steer clear and not try to hit on them. However, occasionally, there were alphas who specifically tried to flirt and go after mated omegas, attempting to convince them to cheat on their mate. Arthur had absolutely no interests in this alpha, and no interests in cheating on Alfred.

“If you couldn’t already tell, I’m mated and married,” he said, feeling frustrated he would have to explain that to two people tonight. “I want you to back off now,” he told the alpha, standing firmly.

He may be an omega, physically smaller than the alpha, but Arthur was not going to stand down. “I’m leaving now, and if you try to stop me, I will hurt you,” he threatened.

The alpha tried to grab his arm. Arthur yanked it away then used his free hand to punch the alpha across the jaw. He stumbled back, grabbing at his jaw. He looked mildly irritated before stepping back in towards Arthur. “Baby don’t be like that- why don’t we talk about this?” The alpha grabbed Arthur and wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging him off away from the crowd. Arthur struggled to get out of the grip, and whacked his hand on the alpha’s chest, upset that no one else was attempting to stop him.

He wasn’t paying attention to where they were going and apparently the alpha wasn’t really either because the two of them suddenly ran right into someone else.

“What the fuck?” the alpha growled.

Arthur used this distraction to wrench free and looked up, shocked but relieved to see Alfred standing there. He wavered a bit but looked absolutely and incredibly pissed. Arthur moved over to his side, letting Alfred push him behind him, standing in between Arthur and the other alpha.

“Back off,” Alfred growled, although Arthur could tell in his voice he’d struggled to get that out properly without slurring it. This wasn’t good. If there was a fight there was no Alfred would win easily- he was far too drunk to take on another alpha. Arthur looked around for Francis to help diffuse the situation. Luckily this stand off between Alfred and the other alpha had drawn the attention of others and Arthur saw Francis looking at him, concerned.

The other alpha bristled, inwardly debating on whether or not it was worth it to get into a fight. “I wasn’t fucking doing anything,” the other guy side, looking pissed. “This omega was coming onto me.”

Arthur frowned as Alfred snarled, shielding Arthur.

“Fuck off,” Alfred said. “This omega already has… has someone else.”

So Alfred didn’t remember him? Was he just instinctively defending Arthur then?”

“Y-you know alphas are not supposed to hit on mated omegas… If I see you near him again-”

“You’ll what?” the alpha retorted. “Fight me? You reek of alcohol- you couldn’t take me.”

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Alfred launched, more like stumbled, at the alpha. He used his weight to take the other down, and they both went to the floor. Arthur saw the alpha whack his head on the floor. He threw a punch at Alfred that hit him square on the side of the head. Alfred rolled off, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut. Before the alpha could throw himself onto Alfred, both Arthur and Francis rushed forward and dragged him back. Security had come over and helped to drag the alpha back. Arthur let Francis and the others deal with the alpha while he rushed forward to Alfred’s side, squatting down on his knees.

“Alfred?” he asked, worry in his voice. He fretted his hands over Alfred’s body, not knowing what to do. “Love are you all right?”

Alfred groaned, blinking and opening his eyes. “Arthur…?” he glanced up at him. “Aw god my head is f-fucking throbbing… shit…” He tried to sit up.

“You remember me?” Arthur asked, leaning over him.

“Remember you? Why wouldn’t I remember my husband?”

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. “Alfred you idiot,” he said.

“What’s going on babe?”

Arthur helped Alfred sit up now. “You got into a fight… C’mon, we need to go home now…”

“Shit my head…” he slurred, letting himself be pulled up to his feet. Francis had come back over and helped Arthur get Alfred out of the club. They called up a taxi, Francis sending them off with a good luck to Arthur. When they got home Arthur told Alfred to sit on couch while he went to get water, some medicine, and a bag of ice. He came back and instructed Alfred to take the pill while he inspected his head, now able to see and think more clearly in their home. Alfred wasn’t bleeding and nothing appeared to be broken. He assumed it would only slightly bruise. He gently pressed the bag of ice to Alfred’s head and saw him wince.

“You’re going to regret everything you drank when it comes morning time,” Arthur scolded him, but kept his voice soft and gentle.

Alfred suddenly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips. He pulled away and Arthur smiled a bit. “You reek like alcohol love- you’ll need to brush your teeth.”

“I told you… earlier if… If you brought me home I’d kiss you,” he pouted.

Arthur flushed a bit. “So you remember that but you don’t remember I’m your husband?” Alfred looked sheepish. He seemed to have sobered up enough and appeared to be remembering events from the night.

He started to blush. “Shit… I was so embarrassing…” He buried his face in his hands and Arthur laughed.

“I can’t believe I forgot-… crap I’m sorry Artie… I really didn’t know why that happened… I’m never getting that drunk again…”

Arthur chuckled more and shook his head. “At least, even when you don’t remember we’re married, you still want to be with me…”

Alfred flushed more, looking even more embarrassed. “You are pretty,” he muttered. He kissed Arthur again softly then frowned.

“That alpha…” he started to growl.

“Is no more concern of yours,” Arthur said softly, shushing him. “You need to focus on brushing your teeth and going to bed.”

“Yes sir,” Alfred said with a grin. “Hey Artie?”

“Yes Alfred?”

“I love you.”

Arthur smiled. “I love you too Alfie,” he said.

“And Artie?”

“Hm?”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Alfred asked sheepishly.

Arthur threw the bag of ice at him.


End file.
